


Allure

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [3]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: Even after years, Akane can't help herself.





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Your favourite clinically depressed fanfiction writer is doing Femslash February! At least, I hope so. I'll be trying to do "mini-fics"/one-shots over the course of February, starring different characters of my choosing. I'm almost certain they'll be mostly Rankane, Ransumi, Shamkyou, and some other pairings.

**Allure**

Akane watched the love of her life quietly from her vantage point on the bed, as the redhead with adept control and skill painted her face in the manner to which she had become accustomed. Concealer to hide the few marks of acne that came with the territory of being a young adult, purple eyeshadow that had become somewhat of a trademark for her, and a red lipstick that matched well with her tanned skin.

Akane could see the allure, as to why both sexes seemed to regard the young martial artist with equal erotic fantasy, but she had her clear favorite. The dark-haired boy and his rippling muscles were something, sure, but she found the universe laying behind her aqua blue eyes and the scent she carried on her, a mixture of lavender and sandalwood.

“Akane?” The high, edging contralto belonging to the young martial artist drew her attention. Akane took in the natural wonder of the world that was before her.

The red-hair, freed from his trademark pig-tail, had been wrestled up into a bun, giving her a new air of refinement. This had been accentuated with her dress, a loaner from the Chinese Amazon.

_Where a relationship had failed, comradeship had taken shape. It is the allure. She could bend the world to her will, if she only understood._

“What, uh,” the girl laughed, “do you think?”

Akane rose from the bed and took Ranma’s hands in hers, and looked into the other girl’s eyes with a deep reverence.

“Ranma, I told you from the very first moment you told me your true feelings, from the very first moment we came here, that you were _always_ beautiful to me. But if you need more assurance…”

Akane gently kissed Ranma’s hand and moved her way up the other girl’s arm, letting her perfume assault Ranma’s olfactory senses.

Ranma said, “Come on, we can’t play around, Ukyo is waiting downstairs…”

“I think Mrs. Hibiki will understand if we… take a little time, Mrs. Tendō.”

Ranma seemed annoyed for a moment before Akane gently nibbled on Ranma’s earlobe. Ranma’s face melted before she steeled herself, and whispered into Akane’s ear.

“If you’re a good girl tonight, I promise I’ll rock your world when we get home, Mrs. Saotome.”

Akane liked the repartee they had developed over the years, the back and forth of bickering that had grown into a sexually-charged dare for one to back down over the other.

But ultimately, no matter how much Akane tried, Ranma always seemed to win.

_It’s just the allure._


End file.
